


Cruel Intentions

by winstiel_28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Attempted Seduction, Blowjobs, Boners, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Castiel is a Virgin, Ciggarettes, Cocaine, Confused Dean, Control, Control Issues, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is a Tease, Dean redeems himself, Dom/sub, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional, Evil Sam Winchester, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Growing Up Together, Hurt Castiel, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Innocent Castiel, Inspired by a Movie, Kissing, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Peer Pressure, Plot Twist, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is a Tease, Sam is not a Winchester, Seduction, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Song lyric chapter names, Step-siblings, Sudden Death, Trigger Warnings, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virginity, controlling Sam, slight racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstiel_28/pseuds/winstiel_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an upscale New York mansion, wealthy and popular Sam Campbell lives with his step-brother, Dean Winchester. Sam and Dean's facade drops as they enter the confines of their home and are alone.<br/>As the two wealthy teenagers search for new ways to amuse themselves, an innocent sixteen year old boy from a farming town in Texas moves to the Big Apple with his father to start at a new school- oblivious to the fact he may become a pawn in Sam and Dean's new sexual conquest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the four main characters of this story, including: Dean Winchester, Sam Campbell, Castiel Novak and Benny Lafitte

 

(I am very much aware that it reads 'her' instead of 'him' in the image which is a mistake on my part. Sorry!)

 

 

 

 


	2. Gives You Hell

"You've improved greatly since our first encounter, Dean."

Staring blankly at the ceiling above him, Dean bit down lightly on the side of his mouth and rested his hands on his stomach.

"When we first met, you told me you were so obsessed with intercourse that it was making you ill- look at the improvement!"

Why was it that every therapist Dean had ever been to see treated him as though he was six?

Trying to conceal the smile that was slowly creeping onto his face, Dean swallowed hard and moved his eyes to looked at the woman beside him.

Rolling slightly on the chestnut leather sofa he was lying on, Dean let his eyes travel up and down the woman's body- he was not _remotely_ interested in her but simply liked the power of being able to make people uncomfortable.

Sighing abruptly and sitting up, Dean rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and then slipped on his black trench coat.

"I think that'll be all for this week, Linda. The same time next Wednesday I assume?" Dean stood and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh, I thought you knew? I'm leaving on Saturday to attend the launch for my new book. It isn't just you that I coach, Dean, there are many others out there who need my help _just_ as much as you." She stopped and tapped her hand lightly against the polished surface of her desk. "Here, take this as a gift."

She passed him a hardback book with the image of a human brain on the cover, Dean concealed a scoff and faked his most appreciative smile before hugging the shrink.

"I must say Linda, you smell _beautiful_." Dean bit down on the insides of his mouth as he laughed silently. "And your legs? If I was as I _used_ to be, I might just want to see them in their full glory."

The older woman pulled away, her cheeks flushed red as she fixed her hair and pointed to the glass door at the side of her office.

"Until we meet again." Dean smirked, bending down and kissing the woman's hand.

As his hand touched the metal door handle, Dean's eyes scanned the room and he immediately found what he was looking for.

"Oh _my_! Linda, is this your daughter?" Dean had to admit, if he hadn't more interested in men, he might have wanted to fuck the girl's brains out- but as it stood, he could always pretend.

"Yes! This is Emily, she's just got into Harvard and we are ever so proud of her!" Linda exclaimed, looking at the picture with much love in her eyes.

"She's _beautiful_." Dean brought his hand down and stroked the picture, lingering slightly before turning back to the door and sliding out coolly.

 

Linda watched the seventeen year old boy strut down the corridor and snarled slightly,"What a _tramp_." The phone at the side of her desk rang out loudly and Linda picked it up, putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

" _MOM_?" The high-pitched shriek of Linda's sobbing daughter made the fifty year old woman pull the phone away from her ear for a second, damn it was loud.

"What's wrong, Emily?"

"He- he _used_ me!" She screamed, Linda could hear the pain in her daughter's voice but was only half listening, she had three more clients and five more hours of work to endure before she could go home.

"Emily, calm down. What happened exactly?"

"He's posted pictures of me _all_ over the internet mom! Pictures I don't want anyone to see!" She paused and Linda could hear her sighing "I should have listened to you mom, he just asked to take some pictures, I shouldn't have let him! He told me I had beautiful legs and that he wanted to see what I looked like without panties on mom! Now there's pictures of me nude online!"

Linda slammed the phone back down, her blue eyes bulging in anger.

" _Winchester_!" She shrieked, running across the small length of her office towards the large glass window that looked down on the rest of the mall beneath her.

Slamming her palm against the glass she screamed the boy's name, scanning the open space to find him.

 

Dean knew she'd find out, it was one of the best ideas he'd had in a while. After all, who would suspect him to do that to his shrink's daughter? Linda _sure_ didn't see it coming, and she'd made her sessions slightly too pricey recently. So sure, he wasn't going to get Linda nude and post it online, he wanted to annoy the woman not make himself _vomit_. So he'd used her young, slightly attractive daughter to carry out his plan instead- and it had seemingly worked.


	3. Bleed Into Your Mind

"I must say, Samuel. Your academic score is _highly_ impressive. That's why I think that, with your guidance, Benny could go extremely far at Manchester." Mrs Lafitte adjusted her suit jacket and smiled reassuringly at the young boy in front of her.

Sam had on his best suit, a crisp new shirt buttoned right to the top and his sacred cross necklace draped lazily over the top.

"I agree with you _heartily_ , Ma'am. With Benny under my wing, he will go exceedingly far whilst in education at Manchester." Sam ran a hand through his slicked hair, smiling reassuringly at thietwo in front of him and hoping that his eyes didn't give away his hatred for the Lafittes.

Sam could hear the front door to the house opening and put his hands together, waiting to see what display Dean would give when he saw who was keeping his dear brother company in the living room.

"So Benny, what do you think of Manchester so far? Are you looking forward to the next two years you will have there? I must say, it's an absolutely brilliant school- you should fit in just perfectly." Sam smiled wide, revealing a set of amazingly white, straight teeth that looked as though they might actually glint in the right light.

"It looks good, I guess." Benny shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the floor anxiously, not letting his eyes meet the intimidating ones of Sam Campbell.

"I have to ask, and tell me if I am wrong Samuel, but how do you get by so well at school? It seems as though everybody that knows you is in love with you. Not that I disagree with them, you have a certain aura that would make _anybody_ intrigued with you." Mrs Lafitte smiled and settled back against the creme couch she and her son were placed on.

"Ah, you want to know my secrets?" Sam smiled playfully and the middle aged woman giggled like a school girl. "I look to God for guidance, nothing more and nothing less." Sam looked down at his chest and picked up the pendant, fingering the metal in his grip and smirking lightly.

The door on the other side of the room opened and Dean strolled in.

" _Dean Winchester_..." Mrs Lafitte stared at the floor and tried to mask her distaste, it seemed that everybody in New York knew of Dean's _'interesting' _hobbies.__

"Good morning!" Dean bowed and smiled sarcastically at the woman before blowing her a kiss as she moved around on the chair uncomfortably.

"Oh, so _you're_ Dean Winchester!" Bobby spoke up and even his mother seemed taken aback by the sudden confidence in her son.

Dean mocked surprise and smiled slyly at the boy in front of him.

"The one and only."

Benny moved on the chair and smiled sheepishly at the boy, sitting back suddenly as his mother sneakily pinched the fat of his leg.

" _Ouch_! What did you do that for?" The confusion in Benny's eyes stuck as his mother stood up, picking up her belongings and saying goodbye to Sam before dragging her sixteen year old son out of the room.

 

Sam watched the door close and yanked the necklace free from its grips, taking the cross in his hands and unscrewing the top. Lifting the pendant to his nose, Sam covered his left nostril and inhaled deeply, letting the deep powder shoot straight upwards.

Blinking a couple times and wiping his nose with the back of his hand, Sam turned to his step-brother and smiled.

"I _thought_ we hated Benny Lafitte with a passion?" Dean picked up his glasses and pushed them on, picking up a pen off the desk beside him and turning it round slowly between his fingers.

"Correction, we hate Jessica Moore with a passion. Lafitte is my gateway to Jessica. After all, if anything happened to Jessica, they could easily trace it back to me but- _Benny_? I wouldn't even come up in the list of suspects." Sam shrugged halfheartedly and lay back on his chair, resting his head on the soft cushions behind him.

"I'm perplexed by you brother, well and truly _perplexed_." Dean smirked and closed the short distance between him and Sam.

"What _antics_ have you been up to today, Winchester?" Sam yawned lightly and gently stroked Dean's hair, smiling secretly at the pained look on his step-brother's face.

"You my friend, are a fucking _tease_." Dean pulled away and shoved the Campbell just hard enough to annoy him.

"I can assure you, that was _not_ my intention." Dean raised an eyebrow and continued:

"I was coming home from that imbecile shrink's office earlier and this happened to catch my eye."

Dean rummaged around in his bag and revealed a folded magazine, passing it to Sam, he showed his amusement as he watched Sam's face twist in confusion.

"A _magazine_?" Sam paused and frowned "What's this got to do with us?"

"Just turn to page twenty-four." Dean stared at his brother as he flicked through the multiple pages and spread the magazine wide at the article on the page.

" _Why I'm Saving Myself For Marriage_." Sam read, trying to stifle a laugh "What a _moron_."

Sam scanned the article for a few seconds and glanced up at his brother, his eyes glinting slightly. "This is a great idea Dean but, this boy lives in _Texas_."

"Just turn to the second to last paragraph." Dean pointed to the bottom of the second page and Sam continued reading silently.

At the bottom of the page, below a picture with the caption _'Castiel Novak and his supporting girlfriend of three years'_ read: _Castiel am his father are making the long journey from their small town in Texas to New York so that Cas's father can take his new role of principal at the Manchester school._

Slowly, he shut the magazine and let his hazelnut eyes wander up to Dean's emerald. "I don't think that even _you_ could do this. This boy seems pretty stern in his ways." Sam tried to read Dean's emotions, but the other boy remained still.

"Care to place a small _wager_ on that?" Letting a smirk run across his slightly freckled face, Dean ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Oh of _course_." Sam intervened quickly.

"Your terms?" Dean raised an eyebrow whilst waiting for a reply.

"If _I_ win, I get that beautiful little car of yours." Sam waited to see the pained expression on Dean's face.

Nostrils flaring slightly, Dean spoke again "And if _I_ win?"

"Then you get the one thing you could never have, the one thing that bothered you more than anything because it was out of your reach." Sam"s eyes locked with his step-brother's and he moved forwards on the seat, letting his hands wander up the side of Dean's leg slowly. Dean twitched at the touch and, irritated with himself, pushed the other boy off of him.

Sam sat back angrily, playing with his fingers.

"That's a _1967 Chevy Impala_." He swallowed loudly.

"Then you better win." Sam shrugged and lay back down, closing his eyes and laughing lightly.


	4. Real World

Sam stood by the window, letting the breathtaking view of a Manhattan sunset envelop him. He lifted the tumbler of whiskey in his grip and placed it to his lips, tipping back slightly and letting the golden honey slide smoothly down his throat; instantly warming his insides.

"Brother?" He spoke loud and clear. From the room down the hall, Dean put down his pen beside his journal and looked up, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples.

"Campbell?" He replied meekly, yawning and scrunching his eyes closed. 

"I require your presence." Sam paused and chugged down the remains of his whiskey before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. " _Now_."

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes and standing. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror before trudging the short length of his bedroom towards the hallway.

"Damned control freak." He muttered inwardly to himself as he pushed the large wooden door open and entered the perfectly colour coordinated living room that Sam spent most of his time in, coming up with new schemes to ruin innocent people's lives.

"What do you _want_?" Dean asked bluntly, leaning against the shining black grand piano placed in the right hand corner of the room, running his hand along the top and inspecting his finger to see if he could find any dirt.

"Now, now brother. No need for that tone." Sam turned from the large windowsill and placed himself suggestively on the edge of the couch, his hazel eyes searching for Dean's green.

"I was in the middle of writing, Sam." Dean folded his arms and raised his brow.

"Oh, I seemingly forgot that everything remotely of interest that occurs in Dean Winchester's life _has_ to be documented." Sam paused, flicking an imaginary minute piece of lint from his neatly pressed pants. " _Loser_." He muttered bitterly under his breath.

"You're just desperate to _read_ it." Dean smirked and set himself down beside Sam on the couch, resting his feet against the gold plated table and glancing at Sam out of the corner of grass-green eyes.

 "Keep dreaming, _princess_." Sam scoffed, leaning back and staring up at the never ending spiral of cherubs neatly painted on the ceiling - looking like something straight out of a Michelangelo painting.

"Cease the flirting Campbell and tell me why you so rudely interrupted me." Dean sighed, nudging his step-brother and longing to return to his study to finish his entry before the thoughts dissolved, never to return.

"I have been thinking." Sam started, resting his hands on his lap.

"That must have been rather _hard_ for you." Dean let a sly smile run across his tanned face and was fully expecting the hard kick he received from Sam.

"Anyway, about this mission of yours. How do you plan on carrying it out? After all, the boy is starting at Manchester, along with many many others. So, what makes you think that he is even going to give you the time of day to speak to him- let alone _fuck_ him?" Sam positioned his head so he was looking down on Dean, something he did most of the time anyway.

"For your _information_ , he just so happens to be staying at my Aunt's house for the rest of the summer whilst his parents sell their house. I plan to stay there most days of the week and let my plan unfold there." Dean stopped talking and gave a slight nod of confirmation to himself for thinking of such a good plan.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and had to admit that maybe this one wasn't going to be as big of a _fuck-up_ as he had originally thought.

"Imagine what this will do for my _reputation_ , Sam." Dean was staring blankly out of the window, seemingly miles away from their fifth avenue mansion. "Having fucked the new principal's son before school starts..." Dean tailed off and was silent once again.

"I don't need to be worrying about _your_ antics for the time being brother, I have my own worries on my mind." Sam paused and bit his lip, letting his hand run up to the cross wrapped loosely around his neck "I'm planning on turning Benny into the biggest _tramp_ ever to set foot at Manchester- and that pathetic mother of his is just making everything so much easier."

 

Dean opened the door of his car and let his feet touch the gravel drive of his Aunt Winchester's Long Island country mansion; staring up at the grand building in front of him, he locked the Impala and strutted along the pebbled ground, sliding off his sunglasses and putting them into the pocket of his black overcoat.

 

"I must say Mrs Winchester, you have an absolutely _beautiful_ home." Cas stared up at the honey-bricked building in front of him. He held on tight to the reins of the horse he was placed on and prayed to God not to fall.

"Thank you dearly Castiel, it's been in my family for centuries." She turned and set her horse into a slow canter, Cas in tow.

Across the fields of her country home, the sound of clay shots filled the clear air, disturbing the birds in the nearby trees as they fled their homes and filled the air in small clusters.

"What was _that_?" Cas asked curiously, turning himself on the horse to see if he could find the source of the noise.

"Oh that will be nothing more than my nephew Dean- in fact, I'll take you to meet him! You two should get along just _peachy_!" Mrs Winchester smiled kindly to the seventeen year old boy beside her and turned her horse around, heading in the direction the two had just come.

Dean reloaded his gun and held it close to his face, one eye scrunched completely shut and the other one focusing closely. He pushed his finger on the trigger and instantly felt a release as the bullet smashed through the air, upwards.

The sound of an overly-happily woman filled Dean's ears and his face moved in distaste, not wanting to turn and see the large stature of his aunt as she sped towards him at a scary speed on the back of a poor horse that was probably experiencing _major_ back pains after a ride around the grounds of the house with Mrs Winchester.

" _Dean_!" She exclaimed happily, stopping the animal and sliding off as she waddled happily towards the boy- pulling him into a painful embrace that lasted a lot longer than he wished.

" _Aunt_!" He exclaimed in his best: _I'm so lovely and sweet that I give myself toothache_ voice.

Mrs Winchester put her arm around the boy and guided him on the grass towards the other horse that was standing a few metres behind.

"Do come and introduce yourself to Dean, Castiel!" Dean stood up straight and watched intently as the boy dismounted his horse and awkwardly strolled towards the two Winchester's in front of him.

Dean was trying harder than ever not to show the pure delight on his face, instead he masked it with an expression so serious that he'd probably scare away a lion.

"Oh _damn_ , I have to scoot! I just remembered that I have plans with a decorator this afternoon, you wouldn't mind tending to Castiel alone, would you dear?" Mrs Winchester asked her nephew with a worried look in her eyes.

After Dean had reassured the woman that the two boys would be fine and would not get up to any mischief, she waddled into the distance towards her home.

 

"Dean Winchester." He stuck out his hand and waited for the boy to shake.

"Castiel Novak- but you can call me Cas." He replied, shaking Dean's hand meekly before bringing it back quickly to his side.

Dean guided the Texan boy across the lawn towards the building and tried to think of anything he could say that wouldn't make him sound like a complete dick.

 

"I _er_ , read your manifesto." Dean spoke unevenly.

"You did?" Cas replied quietly.

"Yes. I must say, I found it a _travesty_... quite appalling to be totally honest ." Dean scrunched his face in disgust.

"That's a first. Most people praise me for it." Cas looked genuinely intrigued.

"Most people are _sheep_. Who are you to criticise something you've never even experienced yourself?" Dean raised his voice a little to get his point across.

"I wasn't _criticising_. I just think people shouldn't experience the act of love until they are in love and I just don't think that people our age are mature enough to experience those kinds of emotions and that the act of intercourse should be left until that moment." Cas spoke clearly and simply shrugged at the end, as though his point was clear and anybody that disagreed with it was probably wrong. Dean stopped walking and scoffed quietly.

"Are you _gay_?" Cas turned around, his calm face twisted into one of annoyance

" _No_."

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just picked up on a little of that gay vibe." Dean mimicked Cas's former shrug, which didn't seem to go down well.

"You're not one to question sexuality- not with _your_ reputation anyway." Cas paused and crossed his arms "Let's just say that I've heard some stories about you, Dean Winchester."

"All good I hope?" Dean laid on the charm thick, which also didn't seem to settle well with Castiel Novak.

"Then you're about to get you're hopes crushed."

"What's been said about me?" Dean was genuinely curious.

"That you fool both boys and girls into bed with you with your words, promising them the world and then leave them straight after. And as soon as they leave, they regret their past decision and wished they'd never done anything with you in the first place." As Cas had spoken, he hadn't noticed Dean minimising the space between them both.

"That's a rather _hefty_ accusation." Dean raised a brow. "Who told you this?"

"A friend wrote to me." Cas let his blue eyes fall to the ground, not wanting to hold Dean's gaze for any longer.

"That's a little _tacky_." Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why do you sound so surprised? It's the _truth_ isn't it?" It was Cas's turn to twist his expression into one of superiority.

"If you _say_ so..." Dean stated, brushing past the boy and skipping the few concrete steps and entering his aunt's home.

Cas stared where the boy had been standing only seconds before, his face creased in confusion.


	5. Move Along

Benny adjusted his collar and swallowed loudly. He'd never felt so out of place in his own home before, it was so strange.

Sam had told him that they would meet in the extra space below the kitchen at exactly ten o'clock- he was over half an hour late.

Why did Benny need music lessons anyway? Sure they might be a little helpful at Manchester but, he didn't even _like_ playing.

He'd tried to go back upstairs about five times but his mother wouldn't let him, it was like she had some sort of crush on Sam Campbell.

That was another thing Benny didn't get, why did everybody fall for Sam? Sure he was okay looking but, his personality pushed most of that down. The boy was a prize _dickhead_ \- no argument.

Every time Benny had seen Sam he hadn't felt anything but annoyance, what made him so much better than everyone else? And Benny wasn't as stupid as everybody thought, he knew that Sam played around just as much as Dean. So why did Winchester get the blame all of the time?

 

"I apologise for my late arrival." Sam strutted in as though he'd only missed a couple minutes of the two boys's meeting- not most of an hour.

"It's fine." Benny cleared his throat and spoke meekly.

" _Rick_! Come in here!" Sam turned toward the door and shouted out, his voice confident- as always.

Benny looked towards the door in time to see a tall man, probably even taller than Sam come through slowly, looking as uncomfortable as Benny felt.

He was of African descent and there was something about him that made the young Lafitte boy feel strange.

"Rick is a _musician_." Sam had his arm on Rick's shoulder and was talking to Benny so patronisingly that the young boy was tempted to punch him in the face; he just about managed to hold back before he found himself in serious trouble.

Rick smiled awkwardly at Benny before gently easing himself away from Sam, it looked as though he felt as comfortable with Campbell as everybody else did.

"What instrument do you play?" Benny asked curiously.

"Piano mostly." Rick replied, turning to Sam and asking if it was okay for the two to start their lesson.

With some reluctance, Sam turned on his heel and headed towards the door once again.

 

 

"What're you _doing_?" Dean put his glass of iced tea back on the brass tray in front of him and dabbed at his mouth with a folded, triangular napkin scented with lavender. Trying to hide his disgust, he scrunched the napkin up subtly and threw it on the grass beneath him, treading it in with the bottom of his shoe.

"Who the fuck makes napkins smell of _flowers_?" Dean asked himself inwardly, frowning and trying to get the taste of the plant out of his mouth.

"I'm writing a letter to my girlfriend, _actually_." Cas pulled a slight face at Dean and the other boy lapped it up, Dean seemingly thrived on other people's hatred for him and his step-brother.

"To who? Your parents?" Dean paused and picked at the corner of the tablecloth "Or are you writing something else offensive for you and your virgin friends to get off to?"

"Do you realise how much of a _fucker_ you are?" Cas frowned and shook his head slightly, only getting more irritated as Dean replied with a simpering smile.

"To my girlfriend Claire, not that I have anything to prove to _you_." Cas stuck his chin up and continued his writing.

"Oh, the _infamous_ Claire Dawson! I read about your pure little girl in that _travesty_ of a manifesto you wasted your time writing.." Dean tailed off and bit down on the insides of his mouth to prevent himself from smirking.

"You wouldn't _understand_." Cas sighed, slamming his notebook shut and finishing his drink, before rising to leave.

"Hey! I was just fooling around, you should stop taking everything to heart." Dean raised an eyebrow and faked an apologetic grin.

"Goodbye, _Winchester_." Cas rolled his eyes and stormed off back into the house, leaving Dean alone.

 

 

 

Benny had been trying to play a rendition of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for the past twenty minutes and was getting nowhere. In fact, he was pretty sure he was getting _worse_ than he was when he had first started.

"No, look you start with a _C_ , not an _E_." Rick sighed and rubbed his temples "Here, let me show you."

Moving slowly around the back of the piano stool, Benny could feel the man behind him pressing his body slightly against his back but- instead of feeling any sort of disgust, Benny sort of _liked_ it. So much in fact, that he found himself pressing back against Rick's touch; which seemed to have a good effect.

 

Sam could hear no piano playing. In _fact_ , all he could hear was silence.

So, dropping the half-finished cup of black coffee he'd requested from one of the many maids in the sink with a loud thud, he turned and walked down the stairs towards the music room.

Stopping at the entrance, Sam let his eyes scan the length of the room until he reached the piano tucked away in the corner.

He had to hide his absolute joy at the sight.

 _Fuck_ , the two boys were practically _jerking_ each other off.

Mrs Lafitte was one of the most foolish women he had ever had the pleasure of meeting- she was making it twice as easy for the seventeen year old Campbell in setting Benny in his little trap. By the end of summer, Benny Lafitte would be the biggest laughing stock that Manchester had ever had the chance to educate.

Sam quickly looked away from the piano and to a large vase by the door, sticking out his foot, he kicked and let the china smash against the floor with an impressive shrill echo.

The two boys by the piano almost fell off the stool in fright, both wide-eyed as they turned to the door, like two culprits finding they had just committed their crimes in front of a police officer.

"I _think_ that this would be a good place to end the lesson for today, Rick. Same time tomorrow?" Sam raised an eyebrow and felt his own hazel eyes burning into the one's of the man in front of him.

Benny stayed silent, staring down at the keys of the piano, biting his lip in fright.

"Oh yeah, of course." Rick stopped and glanced down quickly at the ever-growing bulge in his jeans. "Goodbye for now Benny." And with that, the musician fled the building as soon as possible.


	6. Breakin'

Dean tapped his finger against the furnished wood of the four-poster bed he had spent most of his day lying on and bit his lip as he muttered calculations breathily to himself.

The curtains in the corner of the room fluttered in the breeze, sending short waves of wind brushing over the teenager's body and making the brown-blonde hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention.

He'd been trying to think of a plan all morning, something that could help him reach out to Cas and make the boy trust him. So far, he'd come up with absolutely nothing, and he was more than frustrated.

The two hadn't exactly parted on good terms earlier that morning, and if Dean was going to win his bet with Sam, he wouldn't be able to do it without talking to Cas. So, Dean would have to do the one thing that he'd promised to himself he'd never do- he was going to fucking apologise to Cas, _apologise_! Did Dean Winchester apologise to anyone, ever? _No_. People apologised to _him_ , not the other way round. It was unheard of, it was going against everything that Dean believed in.

But if it meant winning his wager and fucking Sam's brains out, he was willing to give out a few apologetic lies here and there to get what he wanted.

 

Standing up and walking over to the large chest of drawers in the corner of the bedroom he was lodging in at his aunt's house for the time being, Dean took the key from the pot and slid it into the hole in the top drawer.

Pulling his journal and gold plated pen out, he shut it once again and trudged towards the dressing table by the large french windows that stared out towards the large grounds of the mansion.

He contemplated writing a note or something to Cas, but figured that might be just as tacky as the person who had told the farm boy about Dean's interesting lifestyle in the first place. That was another thing, Dean still had to figure out who had been badmouthing him and then he would have to put a stop to it before it got any worse.

 

After twenty minutes of solid writing, Dean pulled off his glasses and pinched his eyes, pushing away the migraine that was slowly creeping up on in him. Shutting his journal, he put the two objects back in the drawer and checked his appearance in the mirror.

He had to admit, he was good looking. Although he was cocky in most ways, Dean's looks were sometimes questionable. Maybe it was something to do with Sam and how he hammered all these shitty thoughts into Dean's head to make him feel bad about himself but- alone, Winchester knew he was better than the average New York teenager, by far. Maybe it was his slightly tanned skin, or the splatters of freckles that ran across his face. He was complimented almost daily on his piercing green eyes and chiselled jaw- and in bed, he'd been told multiple times that his plump lips were a godsend. Overall, Dean knew that there wasn't really anything bad about his appearance; though his personality was a completely different matter entirely.

Flattening down his hair that was currently sticking up in odd angles, Dean gave his own face a nod of approval. Smoothing down his collar and clearing his throat, Dean turned and left the bedroom, heading down the hallway towards Cas's room.

 

Putting his hand up towards the door, Dean hesitated, going over the planned conversation in his head so that he didn't fuck it up when the time came.

Rapping his knuckles against the hard wood, Dean took a step back and could hear the scrabbling of someone moving paper before shuffling towards the other side of the door. The rattling of a lock and the squeak of the door handle sounded and Dean quickly masked his smile with a look of shame, staring down to the creme-carpeted floor and batting his eyelashes slightly.

 

Cas could hear somebody in the corridor; in fact, he could see the shadow of somebody standing so close to his door on the other side that he had been tempted to pull it open and catch the culprit in whatever they were doing.

But, he waited. Because he knew that if whoever it was wanted to chat, he wouldn't want to pounce on them like a wild animal and scare them off. Looking down at the papers on his bed, Cas tried to ignore the figure of somebody behind the door and tried to read the print in front of him instead.

The letters he'd been sent were quite astonishing, they told Cas things about Dean that he didn't think was humanly possible. Although he heavily disliked the boy, he was somewhat impressed with his capability to manipulate almost everybody around him. Cas put it down to the fact that Dean must be extremely insecure under that _douchebag_ facade. They were very descriptive and Cas sometimes found himself scrunching them up or throwing them in the bin, not wanting to know such intimate things about Dean Winchester; because it made him feel the complete definition of _uneasy_.

Then the knock on the door came and Cas, panicking as usual, took all the sheets of scented paper in his hands and stuffed them under the plush mattress he was placed on.

Adjusting his shirt and taming his messy hair, Cas walked towards the door and let his hand make contact with the cold metal as he pulled the handle down and moved aside to reveal the person on the other side.

 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Cas let his body droop and he moved aside to let Dean inside- glancing down at the mattress under his duvet warily every so often.

"I came to apologise for my appalling behaviour this morning." Dean had walked towards the window in the corner of Cas's room and was inspecting a game of croquet being played on the lawn by his aunt Helen and her dinner guests.

"I should hope you _have_." Cas answered, his nostrils flaring slightly as the anger he had experienced from that morning came crawling back to him.

"I was being unreasonable and looking back, I regret my foolish words and actions- and I can assure you, this will _never_ happen again." Dean paused and pretended to be interested in a minuscule speck of dirt under his fingernail "Though I would very much appreciate the identity of your ' _friend_ ' who seems to have so many lovely things to say about me." Dean held off a smirk and waited for a reply.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there, I'm swore to secrecy, you _see_." Cas crossed his arms and now it was his turn to smirk. Dean clenched his fist slightly and turned away from the window, locking his green eyes with Cas's electric blue orbs.

He could see the boy starting to feel uneasy under Dean's eye, but he didn't turn away. Dean had to give credit, Cas was hard in his ways and wasn't easily fooled. Winchester found himself enjoying tormenting the farm boy, but in a totally different way to usual.

"You know, I _will_ find out who has been sending letters to you, don't think I won't." Dean was pushing the other boy on purpose, he wanted to see how Cas coped when being threatened. It was actually kind of hot, Dean thought inwardly, watching every inch of Cas as he squirmed under Winchester's intimidating eye.

"I don't _particularly_ appreciate being threatened." Cas ran his tongue along his bottom lip and Dean wondered what it would be like to kiss him, it was a pleasant image in his mind.

 

 

"Who do _we_ know from Texas?" Dean paused and watched the bubbles in his soda rise from the bottom and pop quietly as they reached the surface.

Josh took a clear plastic bag from the drawer beside his desk and took a small pinch of marijuana from in front of him and dropped it inside before sealing the top.

Taking his concentration away from his work, Josh swivelled round in his chair and stared at his best friend, his forehead creased with thought.

"Tommy Farah." A glint entered Josh's brown eyes.

"The baseball freak?" Dean's face moved in disgust.

"Yeah, he's from Texas. I wouldn't be surprised if _he_ was your rat." Josh raised a brow.

"It _would_ be logical, Farah _despises_ me. I fingered his girlfriend at homecoming last year." Dean finished his drink and began to slowly pace the length of Josh's bedroom.

"That probably didn't bother him too much..." Josh stifled a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's just say that Tommy likes to swing the bat both on AND off the field." A smirk ran across Josh's pale face.

"Oh, are you _shitting_ me?" Dean threw his head back and laughed deep from his throat.

"I shit you _not_. He used to sneak into my dorm room, drunk, every month. We'd go at it for a little while, and then as soon as he'd come, he'd start freaking out: " _Oh, what are you doing, man? I'm not a fag! If you tell anybody I'm gonna kick your ass_!" The only reason I let him keep up this charade is because the boy has a mouth like a _Hoover_!" Josh paused and laughed at the glinting smirk placed on his friend's face.

"Well, it's too bad that Tommy's in Texas for the summer." Dean shrugged and shook his head slightly.

"Not anymore. Baseball practice just started last week. He's back in the dorms."

"Do you think you could arrange a little pillow-kissing session with him?" Dean asked hopefully.

"I _do_ believe that Sparticus is showing on the TV tonight." Josh shrugged once again and smiled as Dean kissed him on the cheek happily before arranging to meet at midnight and leaving.


	7. I'm Waiting

The sun beat down heavily over the park and Sam looked up, letting the bright orb engulf him. Closing his eyes and batting his brown eyelashes, he placed his hands behind him on the dry green grass and concentrated on the growing warmth on his face.

Running his tongue along his bottom lip, Sam listened to the birds chirping happily in the branches of the trees above him. He hated having to do what everybody else expected of him, because to be quite frank, everybody he pretended to like and everybody he had to socialise with were all complete assholes.

Benny Lafitte just so happened to be a prime example of this. To be honest, Sam had nothing against him personally. It was just an easy gateway to Jessica, using Benny was a brilliant idea. It didn't matter to Campbell that Lafitte would get hurt, because he didn't understand feelings all too well and never had.

 

"Sorry I'm late." Benny was rubbing his hands against the soft material of his flannel shirt, his cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"It's fine." Sam concealed his irritation and smiled warmly at the boy in front of him "Take a seat, this is a totally work-free activity."

" _Cool_!" Benny smiled and sat himself down on the blanket beside Sam, taking up a chip from the bag Sam had bought and stuffing it into his mouth.

"So, how are you finding music lessons? Or our lessons?" Sam tried to pretend to be interested, taking up the bag of chips and putting it between the two teenagers.

"Music's pretty good, I guess." Benny shrugged and smiled, biting the corner of his mouth and looking the absolute definition of bashful.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Sam spoke as casually as possible and tucked a stray strand of chestnut hair behind his ear. The disconcerted expression on Benny Lafitte's tanned face was exactly what Campbell had been expecting.

"W-what do you mean?" Benny muttered, looking down to the ground and picking at the frayed edge of the picnic blanket, silently praying to God that Sam had no idea how he felt about Rick.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I mean, Benny." Sam paused and laughed quietly, realising that he may have been acting slightly more serious than desired "It's nothing to be afraid of Benny, everybody experiences little crushes sometimes."

Benny looked up defensively, he didn't have a crush on Rick. Although it pained him to say it, it was definitely more than the standard crush.

"Okay, so I like Rick. Is there any harm in that?" Benny paused and stared desperately into Sam's eyes " _Please_ don't tell my mother!"

Sam tried not to show his delight in Benny's panic, instead, he moved over on the blanket so the two boys were beside each other.

"Hey, it's _fine_." Sam put his arm around Benny and pulled him into an embrace that lasted only a few moments. He had to admit, if it wasn't for his lifestyle and the dislike towards the boy, Sam might find Benny attractive.

Benny Lafitte was one of the eldest in his grade, as soon as summer ended he would be seventeen too. His caramel hair that fell just below his ears looked soft and sometimes Sam wondered what it would be like to stroke it. Benny's dark blue eyes seemed black in the right light, and the shape of his cheekbones, jawline and nose were welcoming. Yet Sam had to hold back, because it would definitely be goi against everything he was trying to achieve.

"Maybe I could arrange a little meeting with Rick and you at my house sometime." Sam sat back and stared at Benny, waiting for him to reply. "Oh yeah of _course_! It'd be in secret obviously."

Sam sighed and watched a smile creep upon the boy's face in front of him "But you would have to be prepared, have you even been past _first base_ with a boy?" Benny's shoulders slumped and he looked down at the ground again, picking at the strands of grass around the basket and trying to show Sam that he didn't want to answer.

"You've never even _kissed_ a boy?!" Sam exclaimed, mimicking shock.

"I guess not." Benny mumbled so quietly that he wasn't even sure he'd heard himself speak.

"Well, then maybe you need to practice." Sam spoke clearly and confidently.

"What do you _mean_?" Benny's face had twisted into one of confusion.

"Well, if you want to please Rick, you're going to need to be good at kissing; and since you have no experience, I'll just have to mentor you." Sam shrugged and smiled.

"What? Practice with you?" Benny paused and frowned "But I don't love you, I love _Rick_!"

" _Exactly_. And don't you want to please the man you love?" Sam raised a brow and smiled a toothy grin when he saw Benny nod slightly.

Sam moved closer to Benny, placing his hand on the other boy's and trying to calm his nerves.

The two were so close that Benny could feel Sam's breath bouncing off his skin and leaving goose-marks as a reminder of what was once there.

Sam lifted his hand and placed it at the base of Benny's skull, pulling him in slightly and smiling reassuringly, his hazel eyes glinting. Benny sealed his eyes tight shut and leant in too, feeling Sam's nose make contact with his own.

Campbell quickly reduced the space between the two teenagers and planted his lips against Benny's, masking his smile as the Lafitte boy made a weak moan at the sudden movement.

Sam gave it a few moments before deciding that Benny had had enough practice in regular kissing, if he was going to turn it up a notch, he would need to slide his tongue in.

 

 

Cas sat down in the plush chair beside his bed and opened the book that was placed on his lap. He'd waited all day for the chance to sit down and read without any unnecessary interruptions; and it seemed as though it was the right time.

Leaning back and opening the hardback copy of his favourite story, Cas let the words on the page swallow him whole until he was lifted into the fictional world of his storybook.

 

Around half an hour in, Cas flicked the next page onto the seventh chapter and carried on. Just as he got to the second paragraph, classical music so loud began blaring through some unknown, hidden speakers in his bedroom and frightened him so much that he threw the book to the floor.

Sighing and wondering why Dean Winchester (he figured it would have to be that douchebag) was deciding to play music at such a time of night, and so loudly too.

Now, don't get him wrong, Cas loved Beethoven, and his fifth symphony was one of his many favourites but, it did prove to be a slight distraction when he was trying to concentrate.

Opening his bedroom door, the music he had heard so loudly became muffled and Cas was warped in confusion. Walking aimlessly down the long corridors, he heard the music pounding louder than before and found himself walking down a long, winding staircase.

Reaching the bottom, Cas frowned slightly and put his hand down on the brass door handle, pulling it down and getting a strong scent of chlorine seep into his nostrils. Entering the room and casting his eyes away from the electric blue, rippling water that took up most of the floor space, Cas looked around the large concrete pillars in time to see a body hunched near the water, the music blaring louder than ever.

On closer inspection, Cas could see Winchester sitting in what looked like a wheelchair, seeming to orchestrate the music as it blew out of the stereo.

"You do know that this music is playing in _every_ room of the house, right?" Cas crossed his arms and raised his brow in irritation.

"Oh, it isn't." Dean paused and stood up, running his tongue along his bottom lip "Just yours."

Sighing, Cas glared at the boy in front of him. "Well, could you please turn it off?" Cas ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, letting the relaxing glide of the water take over his body.

" _Fine_." Dean sighed exasperatedly and took up the remote in his hands, switching off the stereo and looking at Cas with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Thank you." Cas nodded slightly and turned on his heel to go back to his bedroom, he could almost hear his book beckoning him.

As he reached the door, Cas stopped in his tracks and turned around with so much annoyance in his sky blue eyes that Dean genuinely laughed out loud.

 _Lovefool_ by _The Cardigans_ blared out loudly and Dean held his arms out wide, closing his eyes and singing lightly in time with the music.

"Would you cut it _out_?"

"Fine, but only if you'll come for a swim with me." Dean replied.

"Will it get you to _stop_?" Cas edged back towards the door.

"If you can peel yourself away at such a late time, seeing as it _is_ past ten o'clock and everything." Dean chuckled.

" _Douche_." Cas muttered and looked up at the boy in front of him again "Fine, I'll be down in a minute." And with that, Cas ran back upstairs to retrieve his swimming attire.

 

Dean leant against the side of the pool steps and closed his eyes, imagining Cas's toned stomach in front of him. His phone in the corner blared out loudly and Dean ran to retrieve it.

" _Fuck_ him yet?" Sam's voice was distant and bored.

"I'm working on it." Dean whispered.

" _Loser_!" Dean could almost hear the smirk in Sam's voice.

" _Blow_ me."

"Call me later." Sam yawned deeply.

"Sure." Dean replied, hanging up the phone.

 

Cas entered once again and scanned his eyes around the large room, trying to find Winchester.

" _Dean_?" He shouted loudly, his voice echoing around the air ty space, but still no reply. Putting down his towel on one of the benches, Cas pulled off his robe and stood awkwardly in his navy blue trunks.

When Cas thought he was alone, he walked toward the edge of the pool behind the pillars and looked round the corner where the showers stood.

And then he fucking wished he hadn't.

Because there was _Dean_.

And Dean was _naked_.

He could see his ass on show, like, _right_ in front of him; and the scary thing was, he wasn't looking away in disgust.

" _Shit_! I'm _so_ sorry!" Cas sounded, walking back around the pillar and covering his bright red face in his towel. "So embarrassing..." He muttered to himself, wanting the tiled ground to open up and swallow him before he made himself into a bigger fool than he already was.

 

 

Dean walked the short length of Josh's front yard, his camera tucked safely in his pocket and his phone in the other. Josh had told him that he'd leave the front door open so that Dean would have easy access.

A short, curled smile crept onto Dean's face as he stepped inside and silently climbed the carpeted stairs towards his friend's bedroom.

The sound of muffled moans filled the air and it only made the seventeen year old Winchester smile more, he knew that in a matter of seconds, he would have bust through that bedroom door and found Josh and Tommy at it.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Dean slowly pushed the door open and listened to the sounds of desperate scrabbling as Tommy tried to find his pants to cover himself up with.

Looking up toward the door with his eyes so wide that they looked as though they might pop out of his head, Tommy took a deep breath.

"This could ruin my career, man..." He looked down at the white duvet and closed his eyes, hoping that all this shit was a bad dream. Dean took out his camera and snapped a quick photograph of the two, concealing his smile and then looking back.

Josh was sitting comfortably on the bed, currently filing his nails- the same could not be said for Tommy Farah.

" _Your_ career? Tommy, think about your _family_. Can you imagine the pain and humiliation your father is going to feel when he finds out that his pride and joy is a _fudge-packer_?" Dean scoffed quietly.

"Winchester, _please_. Let's just forget about this..." Tommy sounded on the brink of tears. Dean pretended to ponder Tommy's suggestion

"No, sorry, can't help you there. After all, it is _you_ who's been bad-mouthing me to Castiel Novak."

Tommy's faced was lined with panic " _Castiel Novak_? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're the only one who knows him. The truth will save you."

"I never said a word to him about you. I _promise_!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah, _right_." Dean picked his camera up again, ready to capture another shot, only to be stopped by Josh.

"Come to think of it, Winchester, he is probably telling the truth. The man can barely write out a shopping list, let _alone_ a letter. What was I _thinking_?" Josh threw his head back slightly and laughed.

Dean contemplated the situation and, after a little while of thinking, he had to admit it was probably true. He wasn't going to let Tommy Farah get away so easily though, no. He had a _good_  plan for the boy.


End file.
